Mycoplasma are a genus of bacteria and represent the smallest known cell with a diameter of about 0.1 micron (μm). Mycoplasma lack a cell wall and as such, they are unaffected by many common antibiotics such as penicillin or other beta-lactam antibiotics that target cell wall synthesis. Several species are pathogenic in humans, including M. genitalium, which is believed to be involved in pelvic inflammatory diseases, and M. pneumoniae, which is an important cause of atypical pneumonia and other respiratory disorders. Mycoplasma penetrans is another pathogenic species infecting humans, typically by penetration into cells of the urogenital and respiratory tracts.
Multiple myeloma is the malignant proliferation of plasma cells involving more than 10 percent of the bone marrow. Bone pain related to multiple lytic lesions is the most common clinical presentation. However, up to 30 percent of patients are diagnosed incidentally while being evaluated for unrelated problems, and one third of patients are diagnosed after a pathologic fracture, commonly of the axial skeleton. In multiple myeloma, plasma cell clones produce an excess of monoclonal antibody (M proteins) and free light chain proteins. The M proteins may be recognized as IgA, IgD, IgG, IgE or IgM, depending on their heavy chain class. This excess of M proteins is responsible for the hyperviscosity syndrome, which interferes with fibrin aggregation and platelet function. The monoclonal immunoglobulins may be identified on serum or urine protein electrophoresis.
Multiple myeloma must be differentiated from other causes of monoclonal gammopathy, including monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS). About 3% of the world's population has a monoclonal gamopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS), which is a benign but obligatory precursor to multiple myeloma where the immunoglobulin produced by the cells responsible for the MGUS syndrome is identical to that of the myeloma cells. MGUS has a myeloma progression risk of 1% per year.
Multiple myeloma is treated with chemotherapeutic agents that are often initially effective, only for the blood malignancy to return months or years later. Accordingly, many patients go through four, five or even more rounds of potent drug treatment to reduce the mounting myeloma cells, while suffering increasing drug side effects.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of treating MGUS and/or preventing the progression of MGUS to multiple myeloma, as well as additional therapeutics for treating multiple myeloma and treating or preventing Mycoplasma infection.